


I want a hundred of your time (you're mine)

by Iridescentuwus



Category: How to Be a Serial Killer (2008)
Genre: "am I homophobic? no I was just jealous" au, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bart exploring his sexuality, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, References to murder but nothing gory, Rough Sex, Some overstimulation, he immediately apologizes though, murder boyfriends, one line of slut shaming, they made it to Mexico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: The man pulls back from the kiss and shoots an uncomfortable look at Mike. "Uh. Bye?"Mike glares. "Bye."Mike watches the man leave and instantly feels lighter. He grins at Bart."Eat with me?"
Relationships: Bart/Mike Wilson (How To Be A Serial Killer)
Kudos: 4





	I want a hundred of your time (you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Mike: BESTIE VIBES ONLY BESTIE VIBES ONLY BESTIE VIBES ONLY  
> Bart: Bestie vibes only 😊 *goes out and meets other men*  
> Mike: wait no

The first time Mike had come home to a guy sitting next to Bart on the couch, he didn't really think much of it. The two were just watching a movie. He had figured Bart had made a new friend. After he had gone to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then get settled to bed, he had sent a short text to Bart's phone to let him know next time if he was having a friend over. What if Mike had come home with blood on him? They did _not_ want to have to start all over again. Especially so soon. Bart had replied a few hours later, agreeing to it. 

The guy had strolled out of Bart's room early in the morning as Mike had been eating breakfast. Still didn't seem odd to him. Mike figured they had a movie marathon and he spent the night. He gave a blasé salute at the guy's quietly spoken goodbye to him before he ducked out the door. 

Then a few days later there was _another_ man sitting next to Bart. The last guy nowhere to be seen. Without really thinking about it, he made the assumption that the guy (he hadn't gotten his name) was busy or they had some kind of falling out. Again he went to bed with no problem. The new guy left the next morning too. 

It wasn't until _two weeks_ later that Mike had come home a bit later than usual, having decided to stop by this store on the way back for a new carton of coffee cream. They were almost out and Bart _hated_ black coffee with a passion. Could not handle drinking it without screwing up his face, and with a big enough gulp of the stuff, even _gagging_ at the taste. Like a little baby, Mike thought fondly. But that was irrelevant. 

When he had first walked through the door to the sight of Bart with his back against the armrest, a man between his spread legs, wrists pinned down by his head and whimpering as he squirmed...He had tensed. Muscles tight and coiled as he _slammed_ the door shut and dropped the bag. Thinking the worst. The two jumped apart. A certain _something_ , a certain _glint_ in his eyes, must have frightened the strange man because he jumped up. Hands raised as if Mike were a wild animal he needed to move cautiously around. 

"W-woah! I didn't kn-" The black haired John Doe had stammered before Mike had snapped at him to _shut the fuck up._

Bart was frozen and red where he was positioned on the couch, mouth gaped open. Mike cut his gaze to the younger man. "You okay, Bart?" 

Bart just blinked up at him rapidly. Mouth moving soundlessly. The John took offense to that question.

"Of course he's okay! I am _not_ a-" 

Mike glared at the interloper, pointing a finger at him. "Shut the fuck up! I was talking to _him._ " He took a couple steps forward. Closer to Bart and the man. 

Bart also raised his hands up in the air. Mike especially didn't appreciate that coming from his younger friend. "Y-yeah. I'm _fine_. We were just...Yo-you know…" 

Mike frowned. John took that opportunity to slip past him with a muttered, "Whatever. I'm out of here. Fuckin' _crazy_ …" Mike shot a sharp look at his back. Eyes narrowed at his retreating form. He shuts the door behind him and Mike locks it for good measure. 

He runs a hand through his bleached blonde hair with a shake of his head. "I thought...doesn't matter," he sighs, "I had no idea you were gay, Bart." 

Bart wrings his hands. "I-I'm not? I don't think I am? I don't know. I-I mean, I think I've had feelings for girls? Remember the " _Powder_ " one I told you about? I've also kissed a few of them of course...but lately I've been...Um. With guys." Mike nods his head to prompt him to continue. "And it feels... _right?_ Like, _more_ right than the girls. But I still enjoyed being with them too! S-so, I might be bi?" 

"Uh-huh." 

Bart glances up before immediately looking back down to his lap. "Is that a _problem_ for you?" 

Mike barely has to think about it. He couldn't give less of a shit what a person's sexuality was. All that mattered to him was that they weren't raging dickheads in their day to day life. 

"No. No, it's not an issue with me, man. Whatever makes you happy." 

Bart visibly slumps in relief. 

Mike shifts his weight from one foot to another, scratching at his jaw. "Anyway, I'm going to head to bed. Have work tomorrow and all…" 

"Night, Mike." 

"Night, Bart." He goes down the hall and heads to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth before heading to bed. Movements slow and jerky. Deep in thought.

If he wasn't homophobic, and he was pretty sure he _wasn't_ , then why was there a rapidly growing pit of discomfort in his stomach? 

_______________________________________

The texts warning him of company increased in frequency throughout the next month. 

However, one day, on Mike's night off. _He_ was the one on their couch, a movie playing. Alone though. Mike had stayed up until 2 am waiting for him. He hadn't been answering his phone so admittedly he was a bit worried about the younger man. That worry lasted until approximately 2:45 when he and another man, this time a blonde, stumbled loudly through their front door. Attached at the lips with Bart pulling back to shush the guy, giggly and swaying in his arms. Intoxicated. Mike had seen him drunk a few times before and it was always so obvious.

They didn't even acknowledge him as they stumbled their way into Bart's room. Mike had sat in that place for a few more minutes, that pit in his stomach building until he was breathing heavily. _Seething_. It isn't until he hears a muffled _whine_ that he slams his hand into his knee and storms off to his room, pulling out his laptop and headphones. The walls were thin. 

He didn't want to hear that shit. 

He could have gone out and found someone to kill to help him blow off this steam. But something in him made him reluctant to actually leave. Mike just wrote it off as being tired. 

He deemed it safe to take the clunky things off his head nearly an hour later. All was quiet as he lied there, staring up at the dark ceiling for a while before he finally fell asleep himself. 

Of _course_ , that couldn't last long. 

He snapped his eyes open to a rhythmic creaking from the next room over. Bart's noises are quieter, _shyer_. Having sobered up a bit. Mike tells himself it's the exhaustion that causes him to not reach for his laptop and headphones again. That makes him decide to just ignore it until he falls back asleep. Definitely not because of the high pitched moans and broken sighs coming through the wall. That the feeling in his stomach has morphed into a strong anger instead of _interest_. Mike wasn't into men.

He ends up listening to the rest. 

The next morning is _different._ Mike, an early riser, even on nights he hasn't gotten much actual rest, was eating a simple breakfast of cereal when the blonde man waltzes out of Bart's room, but with Bart in tow. They head over to the door under Mike's keen gaze. Spoonful of frosted shredded wheat suspended in front of his mouth as he watches them exchange a brief kiss before the guy leaves. Mike curls his lip. Feeling disgusted at the display before nearly hitting himself because he _wasn't_ homophobic. He wasn't. He was just upset that his only friend was spending so much time apart from him lately. 

The man pulls back from the kiss and shoots an uncomfortable look at Mike. "Uh. Bye?" 

Mike glares. "Bye."

Mike watches the man leave and instantly feels lighter. He grins at Bart.

"Eat with me?" 

________________________________________

The blonde man comes back a couple times. His name is Richard. And as petty and potentially childish as it is, Mike takes every opportunity to call him _Dick_ instead. 

Dick even joins them for breakfast twice. Both times Mike gave him tense smiles and barely concealed looks of baleful irritation. Tightening his grip on his glass mug of coffee or eating utensil at each obnoxious laugh from _Dick_. Responding to any questions with short, clipped answers. Making it crystal clear he didn't like him. 

Richard stopped coming around shortly after. 

_________________________________________

Two months. Two months of (mostly) nameless men going in and out of their apartment. It wasn't every night though. But often enough. Two months of soft, pitchy moans through the walls. Two months of Bart walking around with hickeys and being his normal endearingly awkward self when it was just the two of them. If Mike was being honest, Bart was probably still like that around his hookups too. He really didn't know for sure though. He usually made himself scarce after those couple of uncomfortable breakfasts with Dick. He really just liked the idea of Bart being himself only with Mike. Bart didn't have to force himself to get out of his comfort zone with him. Mike had enough confidence and charisma for the both of them. 

It had been _four_ days since Mike had given in to the feeling in his stomach, and the stirring in his lower body, and stroked his cock to the sounds drifting through the other room and into his. Biting back his own groans and heavy breaths. Knowing full well the state of the walls. 

It had been two days of deep soul searching and deciding that, _really_ , if he was being true with himself, there had _always_ been some interest in himself for Bart. His young apprentice. He may have also looked up some _things_ on his computer too during that time period. Okay, a lot of things. 

It had been one day since he had made the decision to make Bart his and _only_ his. 

Unfortunately, Bart didn't see that. He didn't notice any difference in Mike's behavior towards him as they went out and found a kill together. Which, as he said, wasn't _completely_ unexpected? That interest in him kind of bled through just about every interaction with the younger man. Every look and every touch. And there was a lot. It was almost embarrassing to think back on. So, yeah. Bart didn't pick up the slight difference of _intent_ in the eye contact and touches. 

Mike arrived home to an empty apartment the next day. He made himself a snack, put on less restricting clothes, brushed his teeth and then settled on the couch to wait. Mind made up. That didn't stop him from semi anxiously checking his phone for the familiar courtesy text and wondering if Bart had forgotten to send any. That had happened a handful of times. 

A short little jingle from his Blackberry had him snatching it up and reading it with his mouth in a thin line. He briefly considered letting Bart come home with another man, smirking at the thought of scaring him off. Like that one night he walked in on. For a second Mike even considered outright killing whoever the guy would be. But he couldn't. People may have seen him leaving with Bart, he could be a regular at the place, or he could have told his friends where he was going. 

But no.

They could _not_ afford another slip up. People you formed romantic entanglements were off limits. His heart gave a painful clench as Abigail's smile popped into his head. That was seven months ago. He forced himself to think of something else. Now wasn't the time. 

_"No, you're not. I need you to come home right now. Alone."_

_"What? Why? Is everything okay?"_

_"Just hurry please. Drive safely."_

He put his phone down on the armrest and waited...and _may_ have worked himself up into being angry again. He didn't mean to though. _'What? Why?'_ He huffed and shook his head. Because Mike said so, that's why. Sorry to pull him away from his next John...He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and ran a hand through his bleached hair, getting comfortable. It was probably safe to let it grow back or just cut out the middleman and _dye_ it brown. But he didn't. Most likely because of the way Bart had looked at him with that sweet smile and said he looked _cool_. Like a punk rock star. He groaned at himself. His feelings really were so _damn_ obvious. 

His entire body tensed at the sound of keys in the door before it cautiously inched open. And then Bart's head poked in and he quickly slid in and shut the door. Most likely expecting to find a body and bloody mess on the floor if the sweep around the place and confusion on his face was any indication. 

He then looked to Mike seated on their couch. "Everything," Bart swallowed nervously, "everything okay?" 

Mike shrugged. Still a bit pissed off. "You tell me."

"Um…" Bart stood stiffly, uncomfortable with the heaviness in the air. 

Mike took in his dark button up and dark jeans. It _had_ been nice seeing him in clothes other than the khakis he usually wore. That was a plus of Bart looking for hookups. He patted the space next to him.

"C'mon. Sit down." Mike ordered with a tight smile.

"Uh." 

The smile fell and then he was standing up, striding the handful of paces it took to stop in front of the younger man. He cocked his head, hands settling into his pockets. "What, are you upset that I interrupted your whoring around?" _Shit._ No.

Bart looked hurt. "What? Why are you being an asshole right now? I thought you didn't care that I-" His voice got a bit shrill near the end. 

"Yeah, _what?_ I did not mean to say that. Sorry." Mike pursed his lips, judging himself at that moment. 

"O-okay. If there's no, like, _emergency_ or anything...I'm just going to go to bed, Mike." 

Mike floundered with his next words until Bart sighed and went to slip by him. His hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't _fuckin_ ' walk away, Bart! I'm-I…" 

Bart was starting to stare at him like he had grown a second head. He gently freed his wrist and continued down the hall. 

"Bart!" Mike followed after him

Bart released a squeaky cry when Mike grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. It really should not have been as easy as it was to subdue him. He was such a slender, lanky thing. Part of Mike got a little thrill from it, but the other part was concerned. You needed some muscle to take people down. That is, if you wanted to take a _physical_ route instead of using guns or other ways to end some dickhead's life. 

"M-Mike?" He didn't like the fear in his voice though. Mike softened his grip on those fragile wrists. He dropped his head onto Bart's shoulder, sighing. "I have been watching you parade those men around this place and," his hands tightened again, "hearing you through these _paper thin_ walls for two fucking _months,_ Bart." 

Bart's eyes widened. "Oh my god. No!" 

Mike lifted his head, brow arched. " _Yes,_ Bart." 

"Shit. Fuck. I-I am so sorry, Mike. I really had no idea." 

Mike just laughed, voice dipping low. "You _should_ be sorry. Been teasing me for a _while_." 

"Teasing? Mike, ar-are you serious right now?" 

"Yeah. Ever since I walked in on you and that fuckface on the couc-" 

"Christopher." 

"Don't give a single shit what his name is, Bart. Point is, I actually thought I had some internal homophobia, but then one night? _Oh,_ one night I realized my dick was actually getting _hard_ listening in on your moans. It wasn't until very recently that I did something about it though." 

Bart hummed in a flustered curiosity to hear more, dark eyes wide. 

"I jerked off and realized some things about me and so here we are now. And I have just been dying to do _this_." 

Mike moved one hand to fist Bart's brown locks and drag him into a furious kiss. Dick almost twitching in his pants from just a kiss at how _pliant_ and perceptive the younger man was once he snapped out of his state of shock. The whimper he made when Mike's teeth nipped his bottom lip was even better to hear directly in person. 

Mike drew back and, after drinking in the sight of the newly aroused younger man, led him into his room. Pushing him onto his bed and kneeling close between his spread legs. Still dressed. Still kissing messily. Too pent up for sweetness and gentle touches. No, Mike was instead crowding his space. Only letting Bart turn away for desperate gulps of air before he willingly returned for more all consuming kisses. 

Bart tasted sweet. Not that it was particularly surprising. He didn't like the taste of alcohol very much so if there were sugary drinks to be had on menus, like Long Island teas, Bart would happily choose those to guzzle down. Bart wasn't close to drunk though. Mike wouldn't dare do all this with him if he were. 

Mike pulls back just long enough to pull his own shirt over his head and start working on Bart's. Hands fumbling with the buttons when Bart starts softly mouthing along his jaw. Tilting his head for better access, hissing when Bart gets to his throat and _nips_. He splays a hand across Bart's flat, soft stomach when it was finally undone and dropped onto the floor. Looking big on his lanky frame. 

Bart gasps when his thumbs find his small nipples. Mike smirks. "Sensitive, baby?" 

Bart's lashes flutter and he licks his lips. Whether from the pleasure or the newly acquired pet name, he didn't know. " _Yeah_." 

Mike works his way down to one of those dusky nipples and sinks his teeth around it hard enough to leave a mark and make him keen, bucking up and then away. As payback to the one on his neck. Fair's fair and all that. He admires the teeth marks and then goes to his pants, pausing to raise his brows at the younger man for consent.

"Mhm." 

With a dirty grin, Mike pulls them off, revealing his legs. Long and pale like the rest of him. He was a tiny bit disappointed Bart was wearing underwear. He was about to see if he could take them off too when Bart spoke up. "Now you. Take your pants off now." 

Mike removes his own jeans _and_ briefs all in one go. Brimming with confidence as was his usual state. His dick wasn't something to sneeze at. It wasn't a huge pornstar dick but it definitely had a nice length and thickness. 

"O-oh," Bart croaks before clearing his throat, "I didn't expect you to just, like, whip it out." 

"Yeah, sorry. Pretty eager right now." 

Bart's lips twitch up into a pleased, flattered little smile that Mike just has to kiss. Rekindling the heat from before with wandering hands that squeeze at his waist before he slowly peels off the younger man's underwear. Wrapping around the slim cock that twitches in the air. Bart grabs at his shoulders. He strokes him until Bart is shuddering with hitched breaths, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Mike breaks the kiss to pant out against his swollen lips, "Reach into the nightstand. Bought some stuff." He gropes at his thighs as Bart stretches to reach it and feel around in it until he pulls out a packet of condoms and an unopened bottle of lube. 

The process of the bottle being opened and Mike watching as Bart sunk his slim fingers into his hole as he slowly pleasured himself was a blur. He slowly worked his hand up to his tip and base at a place to keep him hard and ready without overwhelming himself and cutting this encounter short. Wet sounds and their mingled pants and moans almost loud in the otherwise silent room. 

Bart winces at the third finger pushing in. Biting his lip with furrowed brows when he spreads his them, stretching. Mike swipes his tongue over his lip. Burning to _take_ from the younger man. He looks up at him when he withdraws his fingers. 

"Okay, I'm ready…" Bart sighs. 

With shaky hands Mike snatches up the roll of condoms and rips one open. Rolling it down his length, grunting when Bart boldly reaches down with a freshly slickened hand and lubing him up before settling onto his back and staring at him with dilated, heavy eyes. Face flushed. 

He can't help but lower his head to watch the blunt head of his head slowly breaching his tight body. 

Bart whimpers. Eyes squeezing shut.

" _Oh…"_ Mike groans. Voice rough and deep. 

Long, slender legs wrap around his waist as he pushes inch after inch into him. Bart grabbing at his biceps when they're finally flush together. As deep as he could go. Inner walls wrapped tight around his cock. Mike has just enough clarity to hear the softly stammered request to, ' _wait.'_ He bows his head during the adjustment period. Once more kneading at Bart's small waist one handed with the other braced by his shoulder. 

Bart needily drags him down for a kiss and Mike takes it as permission. The first pull back and push forward has both of them moaning airily. The second is much the same. The third thrust is _harder_ , enough to jostle Bart under him a bit. A test to see if he could handle _more_ from Mike. If the way his head lolled on the pillow could be any indication, he could and would. _Gladly_. 

Mike's pace stays generally the same. But the force used increased. Bodies meeting with a wet smack. Mike husks out a moan, dragging his lips along Bart's rosy cheek, teasingly flicking his tongue over his bitten lip, Bart chasing after it with a whined, "M-Mike… _"_

"Yeah, babe? Want something?" Mike smirks, repeating the tease. Letting his next few thrusts be a bit faster. _Rougher_. 

"M- _ah! Mike_ , god! Kiss me." He gasps. Soft voice stretched high and thin. 

Cupping his face, Mike yanks him into a kiss. Ravaging his mouth. Bart putting up no fight against the domineering treatment, submitting sweetly to the harsh bite of teeth and letting his mouth be mapped out to Mike's satisfaction. 

Bart releases a sob once Mike allows him a moment to just breathe. His own lightheadedness having forced him to end it. "Getting close." Bart pants out. 

"Already? 

Bart shoots him a look that's most likely supposed to be anything _but_ the endearing face that ended up happening. It was difficult for him to look intimidating. The perfect killer. Nice and innocent looking. Guileless. 

Bart wraps a hand around himself and beats himself off. Writhing with his lithe muscles coiling tight. Abdomen tensing as he comes with a bitten back cry. 

Mike watches all this with rapt attention. The police could have started banging on their door and it wouldn't have distracted him for a second. 

Mike throws all _discipline_ out the window then, letting his hips smack against the backs of Bart's thighs. Even as Bart is rocked with each erratic, strong thrusts. The younger man's nails clawing burning lines down his back before he grabs them and slams them down on the mattress. Pinning him down by his wrists. Similar to how that _fucking_ Christopher had him on the couch. 

At least Mike actually got his cock inside him. 

Bart was gasping and keening under him, hair sticking to his flushed and sweaty face. Overstimulated and overwhelmed. 

Mike was grunting with every slam into the willing body. Tight walls fluttering and clenching down around him. 

"Look at me." Mike orders. 

Sniffing, Bart locks dark, watery eyes with burning hazel and _that was it_ for Mike. He bows over him and digs his teeth into his shoulder with a wounded sounding groan and shoots his load into the condom. Wishing they had forgone one in that moment. So he could claim the younger man _completely_ from the inside out. 

They lay like that for a while until Bart started fussing. Mike gets up, tying off the condom and with impressive precision, throws it into the little trash can in the corner. 

Mike lays down next to him and pulls him close against him. Letting his eyes fall shut before Bart murmurs his name. "Hm?"

"Shouldn't we, like, talk about this? Because I mean, I didn't know y-" 

"We'll talk about this in the morning okay, Bart? Just know that this wasn't a ' _hit it and quit it'_ thing for me." 

Bart nuzzles closer. "Really?" 

"Mhm."

They fall asleep that night with Bart's head pillowed on Mike's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really my second longest fic and it's for this super old pairing. What have I become? 🎶
> 
> Comment and kudos please? I feel like I need a bit of extra encouragement for this ship 😌


End file.
